what will happen
by Devilangel11795
Summary: amu and the othe gardians are trying to sto easter but other things are in the way fo hinamori amu..love main pairing amu x tadase some nagihiko x amu and some amuto what will happen?
1. the plan

Beep Beep BEEP!! Hinamori Amu's alarm clock rang loudly in her ear.

**(amu's pov) **

Uhh....

"Why does it have to be today already!? Im soooooo tired"!!

"well maby thats because you and the rest of the guardians have been dealing with all those x-eggs."

"There have been alot more lately". Ran said

" ya i wonder why there are so many"?

" probebly because easter has been trying much harder to get the embryo with the x-eggs." miki replyed

"AHHH!! IT'S 6:45 I HAVE TO GET READY IM GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!

"mama, papa im going." she ran out before her parents had time to respond.

"GO GO AMU-CHI!!" Ran cheered

"Go Go run faster

" im going as fast as i can go! "

(Amu ran through the gate and up the staires to her class room. some how she made it there with some time to spare.)

" Good morning Hinamori-san!" tadase said waving at her with a warm smile.

( Amu's mind )

seeing him smile always makes me so happy. i feel like im in heaven when he smiles at me

( back to the convo )

" how come your later than usaual? " tadase asked me

" oh i just over slept. "

our talking was cut short when the bell rang for us to take our seats. So every one was taking there seats befor our clumsy sensai came in. As always he came falling in to the class room with a ton of books infront of his face. ( sigh )

After he was finally at his dest ready to teach i had already changed my attention away. just stearing into space. thinking of my prince....

" man he's so cute,kind,careing i could go on forever! " ( and sometimes i did )

i started to remember that time when we went to the aquariam well at first all the gaurdians where supposed to go the original gaurdians that is kuukai, Nadeshiko, yaya, tadase, and me. Rima and kairi werent here yet. Any way they couldnt make it, but i cant help thinking they planned it. Since it was only me and tadase-kun it was like a.....date! I was soo nervese!! It was the first time i had ever acuaually had been alone with him. well besides our charas ran, miki, suu, and kisiki.

It was one of the best times i have had. i remember he was trying to tell me something but then a little girl showed up and got attached to tadase-kun. And then the x-egg and ikuto showed up, never mind the memery is ruined now. ( sigh )

I snapped out of my gaze when the bell rang for break. I got up and started walking to the door. Then i saw tadase-kun waiting.

" Hey hinamori-sanhow about we walk together to the royal gaurdain? "

" Sure" i said in my cool and spicy character trying to hide my exsitement.

We walked in silience to tadase-kun brook it. ( convetion time )

" So how was your weekend hinamori-san? "

" It was same as always. What about you tadase-kun?

" Ya it was the same." ( ya like i would make him convess in the first chapter ha ha im crual. dont worry it will happen )

With that we were at the royal garden. Rime, yaya, Nagihiko were already there.

" Took you two long enough to get here your late! " Yaya complained

" Gomen"!!! we both said as we took our seats at the table. Rima sat near yaya Nagihiko sat near yaya. Nagihiko-kun was on one side of me and tadase-kun was one the other.

" The x-eggs have been increasing rapidly the last few weeks." Tadase-kun began.

" As we all no it's Easter but, what we dont now is how there doing it."

"We dont no now but wwe will." Nagihiko said

" Ya but how?" Yaya asked

investicating maby some spying.

Ohhh cliffy well hope u liked the 1 chapter there will be more soon


	2. Firs step

ok please do not mention my spelling i suck at it and i dont have a spell cheak thing to cheak mistakes and i no there are alot in here so thx!!

hope you enjoy!!!! :):):)

**chapter 2**

( Amu's pov )

" what are you talking about spying? " Yaya asked

" I mean we should sneak into easter and find out how there doing all this." Nagihiko exsplained

" Hmm isent that a bit risky?" tadase-kun asked

" We need to take a couple of risks if we want to stop easter." nagihiko replaied

" Its a good idea but how are we supposed to get in?"

" Good question." " well tonight we will soupe out around easter to try to find a way in."

" sounds like fun!" Yaya said

" not really but i guess im in to." rima said non-excited "me too" well me to then. ya ya too!!!

" Well then can we all sneak out then?" nagihiko asked all of us

" Im sure i can."

" I can as well." said tadase-kun

" Yaya can sneak out. fun! "

" Im not sure. But ill try." said an unsure rima

" good now where and what time shall we all me? " how about here at the royal gardan at 8:30. Nagihiko suggested

sounds good well all agreed

" ohh man it looks like its time for class." yaya wined

" see you all at lunch Negihiko-kun and Yaya said since we have no classes together.

" see you amu " huh rima... ohh ya this is the only class we dont have toghether. see you rima

" shall we go hinamori-san?" asked tadase-kun ( well who else would it be i mean hes the only one who calls me hinamori-san )

" YAH "

_ohh im walking alot with tadase-kun today_

" Hinamori-san would it be okay if i picked you up at your house and we could walk together to meet everyone tonight." " I mean if thats okay with you. he started to get nervous

" Yah of chourse Tadase-kun! "

_wow i cant believe he asked to walk me there! im happy :)_

As we were walking throught the classroom the bell rang so we had to take our seats right away. Again i just zonned out wile sensai was teaching.

_wow i cant wait for tonight! Wait that means im going to be with tadase-kun alone again! Wow i havent been alone with him since we went to the aquariam._

_im getting a littlw nervouse but i still cant wait!!_

**( tadase's pov )**

_Wow Hinamori-san said yes!!! I cant wait. And when she said yes she smiled at me with her warm smile i love she's so cute i think i blushed Thank goodness she _

_didnt see because her eyes were closed. Oh but when she blusses its cute and when she gets embarresed about it after. Hinamori-san your all i ever think about..._

_I remember when i was first alone with her it was when we went on the ski trip. I said i loved Amulet Heart...BUT i only said that because i was nervous. I really __didnt_

_mean it But i later found out that i hurt her feelings because she thought all of her wasent good enough. I felt terrible noing that i hurt the one person that i loved!_

_So when i found out it was only going to be us to when we went to the aquarium. I was going to tell her what i really meant but.....that little girl showed up and kept on _

_saying i was her onii-chan. It seemed she didnt like inamori-san too much i wonder why?_

I was snapped out of my gaze when i heard a familair voice calling my name i loved the way she said my name.

" Tadase-kun! "

" Tadase-kun!! "

" TADASE-KUN!!! "

" Oh Hinamori-san." i looked aroung the class to see we were the only too there.

" huh where did everybody go? "

" The bell rang like 5 minutes ago I've been trying to snap you out of your day dreaming." she told me

" Ohh Gomen you didnt have to wait."

" Oh dont worry about that i dont mind waiting." she said giving me that warm smile i love.

" So are you ready to go to lunch?" she asked me

" Sure."

" So what time should i meet you at your house?"

" hmm well it takes 10 minutes to get to the royal garden so like 8:20 maby?" "If thats alright by you."

" Yah thats fine."

**( After lunch ) **

**( back to Amu's pov )**

Our last class went by fast. ( for both of them because there both were thinking about each other. AWW so sweet!! 3 )

I promised two of my other friends i would walk home with them today. ( srry i forgot there names ) So i said bye to the

gardians and we started walking home.

( ya ya they walked home talking about who they liked exsept amu surprise surpise huh )

**( amu's house )**

" Hmm i wonder what i should wear?" " Miki can you help me?"

" Yah i can help " said a smiling miki

" remember it will be cold." suu reminded us

" this one? " no something missing

" this one? " still something missing

" this? " nope

well aftrer about 20 different outfits they finally found the right one. It was a long sleeved stripped shirt pink and black wore a black pair of pants

with snekers. Also she would wear her light pink jacket.

PERFECT! they all agreed.

**( tadase's room )**

" hmm i wonder if we will be able to find a way into easter without being noticed?" nagihiko-san said if we find a way in we will return on saturday to go in. might

as well wait and see if we do and not." hmm my grandmother should be sleeping by the time i have to go so i should be alright."

He already had the outfin on he was going to wear. he wore a pair of black pair of pants with a white shirt and white sneekers and a zip up black and blue

sweat shirt.

it was 8:00 he would have to leave in 10 minutes because it takes him 10 min to get to hinamori-sans house.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!! **

**ok it was getting a bit long so i decided to stop there but dont worry chapter 3 will be up tommoro 12/16/08. In the next chapter............. well u will **

**have to wait and see.**

**Tadase- ohh why did you have to stop there i havent met up with Hinamori-san yet. (character change) make sure u will wright tonight so u can **

**post it tommoro!**

**ya ya i will dont worry.**

**THIS IS ALL DEDICATED TO PEOPLE ON DA AND FANFICTION WHO **

**WRIGHT AMU X TADASE STORYS AND THERE FANS OUTHERE!!!!!!**


	3. A walk to remember

Chapter 3

**( Tadase's pov )**

It was about time that i should get going to Hinamori-sans house. I went to go see if my grandmother was fast asleep so

i didnt wake her up when i left. As i exspected she was fast asleep. I grabbed my key and locked the door on the way out,

and headed on my way.

I was nervous but excited to be going.

I wonder if shes just as excited about going with me as i am with her.

i was around the courner from her house. I wonder how im going to get her attention? Her room is in the back of her

house and she has a balcony right outside her room. So maby if im lucky she'll be standing out there and she could

see me.

As i turned the courner her room was in my veiw. YES im lucky she's standing on her balcony.

I saw her just gazing up in to the brillent night sky.

WOW she looks beautiful!! What am i saying she always dose!

As i was staring at her she looked down to see me staring right back at her. She gave me that warm smile i love.

I smiled right back and wave.

She put up a finger meaning she would be down in a minute.

I still cant wait to see her smiling face again nowing she will be here in no more than a minute.

**( Amu's pov )**

YAY Tadase-kun ios here!!!! Opps hold on i have to calm down i dont want to seem over excited even though i am.

I took a deep breath before i opened the door.

And there he was my prince!

" hey hinomari-san. "

" hi Tadase-kun. "

" Shall we go? "

" Yah."

As we walked we talked about normal stuff like school and such.

" Wow isent the night sky so beautiful."

" Yah it is." he said smiling ( what she didnt no is that he waseent looking at the sky anymore and was now looking at her )

" You like looking up at the moon and stars?" he asked me still looking up at the night sky

" It always calms me down and makes me forget about things for a bit."

I watched as his eyes found there way to meet mine

" It's the same with me, even when im feeling down all i have to do is look up at the stars and i feel better." He told me. Then he gave me is full hearted

kind smile that always made my heart melt.

Right then a very cold gust of wind blew by.

i shivered from the cold.

" Hinamori-san are you cold?"

" Ya a little."

" It might not do much but it might help. He said.

I didnt no what he ment....Until.....he took my hand into his and pulled me alittle closer.

" Is that better?"

I could feel my cheeks get a deep red. " Yah thanks Tadase-kun."

We smiled at eachother for a moment then started walking again.

_wow he"s holding my hand and pulled me closer to him!!I looked over to see him staring back at me with a smile on his face. _

_I smiled back at him then we both turned to stare back at the sidewalk infront of us. He seems happy maby he does like me?_

_Oh wait he does but doesent he likes Amulet Heart. I sighed very softly so Tadase-kun couldnt hear me._

**( Tadase's pov )**

_WOW i cant believe i had enought courage to do that!_ _But hey it all worked out to!_

Kiseki-huh finally!!!

ran miki suu- awwwww!!!

We were infront of the royal garden now. As we walked and out of the cold. Rima and Yaya were already there and sitting at the table.

**( Rima's pov )**

_Ho ho what is this Amu and Tadase-Kun holding hands. Hopefully soon they will be more than just friends. Very soon._

**( Amu's pov )**

Me and tadase-kun let go of eachothers hands and took our seats at the table. Not even a minute later Nagihiko-Kun came walking through the door.

" Oh gomen!! " " I hope you all havent been waiting here long." Nagihiko said feeling a little bad.

" No not at all nagihiko-kun."

" Oh Oh good! " "Ok then should we go we can talk about the plan as we are walking there." Nagihiko exsplained.

" OK lets go." every one said at the same time.

End of chapter 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yah well i kinda got carried away with Amu and Tadase's walk but hey i couldnt help myself.

But come on u have to admit it was soo cute :):) So the next chapter will be them trying to find a way into easter.

**Tadase- i liked that chapter!**

**Amu- ( blushes )**

**Me- Took you long enough to make a tiny move**

**Tadase- Not my fault**

**Me- You keep believing that.**

**Tadase- But its not!!**

**Me- La La La well see you in the next chapter!! **


	4. ATTENTION srry 4 wait

**ATTENTION**

omg im so so so srry that i havent updated the story but my computer broke

and my bro finally fixed it but he had to wipe out all my files so

i have to get every thing back in order. and also todays my birthday. But i

will have chapter 4 of what will happen up tonight or tommoro okay ohh and

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!!!!**

I NEED TO NO IF U LIKE IT OR NOT CUZ IF U DONT COMMENT I FEEL LIKE

IM WASTING MY TIME OH AND THANK U FOR THE PEOPLE U COMMENTED AND LIKED IT

BYE BYE FOR NOW LOVE~_**AMUXTADASE224**_


	5. Chapter 4

**omg i am so so so so so so so srry that i havent updated and that its so short ive been having trouble with my retarted computer and i was having a bad writers block... but im back :D anyway i am dissapointed in my reviews :( please please R&R!!!! oh flamers are welcome as long as it has nothing to do with the couple got it oh i no my spelling sucked to! Oh and flamers give me a good reason y k dont just say it sucked tell me y please and if it has to do with the couple i sware i will flip out and never leave u alone!!!!!!!!! anyway please enjoy :D**

**What Will Happen**

** CH.4**

_**( Amu's P.O.V )**_

As we started walking Nagihiko-Kun explaned what we will have to look for.

" Well there shouldnt be as manby people at easter right now due to the fact that 1) its a week night, 2) because it will be around 9:00 when we get there Nagihiko-kun started. Now what we need to look for is a low window or a high up door or window on the roof, Any where we wouldnt be found. If we find a way in we'll have to sneek in on late sunday when there will be only a couple of people. Now were going to split up in to teams. Rima-chan and yaya-chan are one team, and Amu-chan, Tadase, and I are the other." Nagihiko finished

( OMG im with Tadase-Kun and Nagihiko-Kun!!!) (in amus head) Back to reality.

"So Rima-Chan Yaya-Chan do you want to scoop out the roof of the ground area?" Nagihiko-Kun asked them.

" Hmm well i think we should scoop out the roof since there is less area up there. since you have 3 people and we have 2 people it would only make sence to do it that way." Rima said sorta mater of factly kindd of way.

" Hmm i agree." Nagihiko said nodding.

" Alright do we all have our cell phones so we can contact eachother if we have found a way in?" Nagihiko asked

" I Do" Rima said

" Yaya does to"

" As do I" Tadase said

" I Do to " I said last

ok with that all setteled they where already behind easter, since someone might see them standing right in the front trying to get in.

" I came here the other day to see where the cameras were and stuff along the line of that. So we dont walk right infront of them and get caught."

" Alright lets get started."

" HAI" evryone said at the same time

**( With Rima and Yaya )**

Rima and Yaya found a latter to get up to the roof after they were up they started to talk.

" You dont think we will get caught do you?" Yaya asked feeling a bit uneast now

" Beats me." Rima said not really worried

" But to tell you the truth i really want to no whats going on with Amu, Tadase, and Nagihiko. Rima said with a evil smile/smirk

" Hmm why." asked a cunfused Yaya.

" Well it seems that Amu and Tadase are getting closer each day there together and nagihiko has some feelings tords Amu aswell though."

" How do u no Nagi has feelings for Amu?" Yaya questioned

" Well its kinda not hard to tell." Rima pointed out

" Well i havent noticed any of that." Yaya potted

" Well maby thats because your to busy in your owm world" Rima mumbled under her breath

" What?"

" Oh nothing." rima said with hands infront of her

Yaya gave her a glance but then left it alone

" Come on we have to try to find a way in to this coco house." Rima said kinda annoyed

" Ya we better start looking." Yaya agred starting to look around

**( With Amu, Tadase, And Nagihiko )**

**( Amu's POV )**

" Hey guys do you think we will find a way to get in?"

" Hmm dont know?" Nagihiko said shrugging

They were walking side by side Amu in the middel And Nagihiko and Tadase on each side of her. ( Wow i wonder why? (: )

_**Later..... **_

" We still havent found a way in ill text Rima to see if they have any better luck then we are."

**( Text )**

**Hey have u guyz found any thing? **

**No Srry. Rima texted back**

Amu closed her phone when she suddenly thought of something that might help them out. She opened up her phone again scrolling down her lists of names until she landed on the right one.

" Hello?"

" Hi its Amu."

" Well that might be why it said your name when i picked up my phone anyway what is it?"

" Well i kinda need your help.....Utah

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

**What will happen **

**Ch 5**

***PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!***

**" **what is it you want amu?"

" Well i kinda need your help....Utah"  
---------------------------------------------------------------

ch 5

" Need help with what?" Utah asked

" Well were kinda trying to sneak into easter this sunday to try to find a clue of what there up to now, But we need to find a way in that no one will notice." i told her

"ARE YOU INSANE!!!!???"she yelled causing my ear to hurt.

" Are you going to help of not?"

" Hmm....well i guess i will but you owe me got it. she said

" Ya ya i owe you so do you no a way in?" i asked her happy she agreed

" Ok well go around so you in the back, you see where the wall starts, exsactly 5 inches there will be a piece of grass that looks slightly different from the rest pick it up and there will be a secret passage. i made it my self wa'll i was with them." MAKE SURE YOUR CAREFUL AND DONT GET CAUGHT!!"

" THANK YOU SO MUCH UTAH!!!"

They said bye and hung up there phones. Amu placed her phone in her pocket and turned to tadase and Nagihiko.

" What was that about Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked

" I found a way in thatnks to Utah." " Follow me." i told them

They went to the spot Utah said she had make the passage. She found it after awile it was hidden good no wonder why no one had found it here." she thought

" Its right here there's a hidden passage into easter its here under this square of grass."

" Who did you call?" Nagihiko asked her

" I called Utah since she used to work for them before i thought it was our best bet to ask her if she new any way in. This passage was really her who made it so no one else know's about it." i told them

" Impressive." Nagihiko said a loud. So well come back on sunday to carry out the plan." Amu stated

" Yah." Amu can u tell Rima-chan and Yaya-Chan that we found a way in." Nagihiko asked

" Sure." I opended up my phone once again and texted rima telling them to meet them behind easter.

Tadase, Nagihiko and Amu walked to the meeting place and stood there waiting for Rima and Yaya to meet them. a few moments later they came walking up to them.

" You found a way in?" Rima asked

" Yah." I told her

" I think we should get going we might get caught if we stay here any longer plus its really creepy here." Rima said

" Yah" we all agreed and left as fast as we could.

They all went home thank god all there parents were still sound asleep

**END of chapter 5**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY IT IS SO SHORT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I WAS THINKING OF MAKING THEM GET CAUGHT BUT DIDNT BUT I LET THEM GO THIS TIME ANY WAY HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER HOPE TO SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE PLEASE R&R R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

IVE MAD A NEW RULE. IM NOT GOING TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER UNLESS I GET ATLEAST 2 REVIEWS SORRY BUT COME ON I NEED SOMETHING IN RETURN.

THANK YOU AND ENJOY ^ ^

------------------

what will happen

ch.6

The next morning Amu woke up later than she always did, it was a sunday but still. It was already 10:00 she hadden gotten home untill 12:30 was really late thank god for her that every one was still asleep when she came in, other wise she would have been dead. But she could'nt fall asleep she couldnt stop thinking of whats going to happen when they break into easter next sunday. It would be perfect this sunday was a holiday so most likly no one whould be there.

She sat up in her bed rubbing away the sleep in her eyes. She was thinking about easter when suddenly her thoughts wondered to a very pleasent memory that just happend yesterday.

It was her and tadase walking together. When ever she was alone with him it was always just so peaceful and i always feel safe with him somehow. It kinda put my mind at ease.

" Oh!" every time im with him i...i just get this feeling its just so...so i dont know its like a jolt of happyness hits me!" I know i love him its just wish he did as well and i mean me all of me not just AMULET HEART!"

She remembered back to the time they went to the moutains and her and tadase were walking alone together. Because yaya forgot 'something' and they all had to go. Ya right they did that on purpose huh. Anyway why did i have to ask him who he liked i was pefectly fine without knowing he only liked a part of me.

I wonder if he will ever like all of me instead of only amulet heart ohh man well i guess we wont no.

She finally decided to get up and take a shower, she never took one yesterday. After she was finished she went down stairs to get something to eat. When she got downstairs she noticed it was quiet. She looked around the house but found it empty. She then noticed a note on the table.

_Amu_

_Papa and mama suddenly needed to go on a trip for papa. We took Ami with us we'll be back in about a week be sure to stay out of trouble._

_AND NO BOYS!! hush papa. see you soon_

_Love Mama & Papa_

"They tell me this through a note? Oh well its like them so i shoulnt be surpriced." "Thats the way they are." she thought aloud crumbling the note up and throwing it away.

" Well i guess im alone, Finally some peace and quiet!!

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..HMM oh my cell phone._

_Hello?_

_Hello Hinamori_-_San _

_Tadase-Kun? whats up?_

_Oh ya well everyones meeting up at the park now want to come?_

_Sure ill see you there. Bye._

_Bye._

They both hung up there phones and Amu was was out the door.

All the way to the park she was thinking about tadase-Kun, Just everything about him. She finally reached the park and every one was already there.

" Hey guys!"

" Hey amu-chan." Rima and Nagihiko said looking her way.

" AMU-CHIII!!" no other than Yaya cheered and jumped on her. As everyone else justed laughed at the scene infront of them.

" Gezz Yaya you just saw me yesterday."

" I know but still." Yaya said getting off of Amu.

" Hey..so what are we all going to do now." Kuukai asked everyone.

" Hmm to tell you the truth i dont really no." Tadase said

" Yaya wasent it your idea to come to the park? Now what are we going to do?" Rima asked getting alittle anoyed.

" Hmm well i dont now i just wanted to come see every one. " Yaya said happily not noticeing Rima getting really annoyed now.

" hey wait i have an idea!!" How about we go to someones house?" the closest house are...hmm oh Rima-chi and Amu-chi. Yaya shouted excitedly

" Well what about it guys?"

" My parents are home and dont really like alot of people over sorry guys." Rima said a little sad

" Well then i guess its Amu's house!" Kuukai smiled

" Yah thats fine with me."

" Is that okay with your parents Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked

" Well there out of town im sure they wont mind" Amu assered them.

" TO AMU-CHIS HOUSE!" Yaya yelled running the way to Amu's house

" HEY YAYA WAIT!" they all yelled running after her.

----------------------------------

REMEMBER IVE MAD A NEW THING IM NOT GOING TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER UNLESS I GET ATLEAST 2 REVIEWS SORRY BUT COME ON.

im sorry for the wait :( but i didnt have time to do it i had a report due sorry :( oh well its here now


End file.
